The Last Woman He Ever Loved
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: *Complete and Reposted* What if after you; your lover became gay and the your back-up wasn't available? Misery loves company even if it has to create it! Fear feeds on uncertainty.
1. Drinks and Icecream

**Legal Crap**: You know the deal. I don't own Digimon. I'm broke so don't sue me. 

**Author's notes**: I actually succeeded in writing a short piece, But then it got long in revision…*Sigh* I just do not write short.  This is the prequel to "Underneath Your Clothes"

*Smiles*–Tashana Ambrosia

The Last Woman He Ever Loved 

Chocolate brown eyes looked into blue ones, as the girl considered her options. She bit on her lip before smiling triumphantly. " I've never saved the world."

The blonde sitting on the other side of the coffee table laughed, " Cheap, very cheap." He threw back the shot and coughed at the burning sensation.

" You did a couple of cheap ones too, it was my turn." She gathered her braids into a ponytail.

" How smashed are we getting?" He question looking at the bottles.

" Not too smashed. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to piss Joe off."

" It's me you should worry about." She pointed out and poured him another shot.

" That's true." Matt ran his hand through his hair before announcing; " I've never jumped naked into the river."

Taylor's mouth dropped open in shock, " Oh no! How did you hear about that?" She swallowed the shot and poured herself another. " That is very privileged information."

" Eva has a big mouth when she's trashed." Matt smirked.

" No fair using my friends against me."

" Like you wouldn't do the same."

" True." She stretched, " When are the guys getting back?"

" Tomorrow afternoon, if I remember right."

" Do we have a gig next Friday?"

" If Sheri doesn't cancel."

" Sheri doesn't cancel. She has too much respect for artists to do that." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest. 

Matt's mind wandered to when he'd met the audacious bass player. It had been over two years ago, just after he'd lost his original bass player.

_*Begin Flashback_

_Matt leaned against the edge of the bar, as he waited for the guy he was supposed to be meeting._

_" Think he's gonna show?" The bartender questioned._

_Matt sighed, " Doubtful if he hasn't shown up by now. Do you know anybody of talent who's looking for a band?"_

_" Have you talked to Taylor?"_

_" Who's he?"_

_" Naw she, Taylor; Rick Taylor's daughter. Some people call her Rainy, that was her nick-name for a while." The bartender wiped off the bar._

_" She any good?"_

_" Good?" The bartender looked surprised, " I'm surprised you haven't heard of her; she's the best bass player in the area, since her old man died. I mean he trained her, she's amazing."_

_" If she's so great, why hasn't she already teamed up with someone?" Matt took a sip of his beer._

_" Cause she won't join a girl's band and guys can't stand her taste in men." The bartender pointed to the crowded dance floor. " She's black chick with purple braids."_

_Matt looked into the crowd and saw the girl in question. She was shorter, not heavy, but not skinny, she had a pretty face, but she had a black eye. " Where'd she get the shiner?"_

_" The guy next to her, that's her boyfriend, Jerry." The bartender shook his head, " I've known that girl since she was six, and if her father wouldn't have died she wouldn't be dating guys like that."_

_" She just lets him hit her?"_

_" No, she fights back, but it's a bloody mess and she won't let anyone help her either."_

_" She's a real bitch huh?"_

_" No, not in the least. She's actually pretty sweet, rough around the edges but sweet." The bartender looked at Matt seriously, " Do you want to meet her?"_

_" Yeah, if you think she'd be willing to work with me."_

_The bartender nodded, " Taylor! Come here would ya?"_

_The girl made her way over, " Yeah, Roy?"_

_" This is Matt, he's looking for a bass player."_

_Taylor gave a lope-sided smile, " Well this is your lucky day golden boy, cause I'm the best you'll ever find."_

End Flashback* 

Taylor waved her hand in front of Matt's face. " Yo! Golden-boy, are you in there?"

Matt blinked, " Sorry I phased out."

" No." Taylor dryly replied before smiling, " I know you, Matt."

" You think so do you?"

" Oh but I do. I know that you wear the same gray sweatshirt when you write your music. I know that you still take Sora out to eat on the 15th of November and August so you don't lose touch with her. I know that every 2nd Friday of the month you try to do something with your brother…"

" The last two you could have known by reading my date book and the first one you could know by living here." Matt folded his arms over his chest.

" I know that your most ticklish spot is on your upper thigh and I know from personal experience that you can unclasp a girl's bra with one hand." Taylor laughed as Matt began to half choke half laugh.

" Come on, Taylor, we agreed not to talk about it."

" It was ages ago." Taylor waved her hand dismissively, " I mean come on it's not like we did that much anyway."

" I just don't want to stir things back up."

" I don't care; the past is the past and I'm quite happy with the present and Joe thank you."

" I'm glad to hear it."

" Okay now where were we…Ah yes, I've never…written a song for a significant other."

" Aren't you going to start working on one tomorrow?"

" But I haven't done it yet! Drink up baby!" Taylor laughed out loud.

Matt drank the shot and choked again.

" Are we doing this to build up your tolerance?"

Matt closed his eyes before a soft knock rapped against the door. "Did you hear something?"

" I don't know it sounded awfully quiet to be anyone we know."

" Sora or Ken maybe?" Matt suggested.

Taylor nodded, " Could be, we won't know until _you_ answer it."

" And why to I have to answer it."

" Because it could be some random killer and I certainly don't want to die."

Matt stood up and walked towards the door, " If it is some killer they are probably either after you, or they should be."

" Ass." Taylor spat, " Answer the door."

Matt jerked the door opened and was very surprised to see a very disheveled Mimi rocking back and forth on her heels.

" Hi Matty." She drawled throwing her arms around his neck. " I've missed you. I went to see Joe and he wasn't any fun."

Taylor arched one eyebrow and grabbed the phone on its first ring. " Hi Baby…yeah she just got here…No, I'm not mad…I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and glared at the obviously drunk woman.

Matt was carefully trying to pry Mimi off him. " Hey Mims. What's going on?"

" Nothing!" She bobbed her head. " I want a drink."

" I think you've had enough for the night." Matt insisted.

" Nope." Mimi swung away from him and nearly fell before catching herself. She grabbed one of the shot glasses and attempted to swallow the contents. In almost the same motion of drinking the shot she spit it out. " Ouch." She dropped to her knees.

" Serves you right for taking someone else's drink." Taylor growled.

Mimi coughed and sputtered for another few minutes before glaring at Taylor. "Slut."

Taylor's shoulders tensed up as she prepared to pounce.

Matt got in between the women and picked Mimi up. " Come on Mims. Let's go talk okay?"

" I don't wanna." Mimi insisted, but allowed Matt to lead her.

***

Matt came out of his room about an hour later.

" She sleepin'?" Taylor questioned.

" Yeah." Matt shook his head, before noticing Taylor had cleaned everything up but the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. " Problems?"

" No." Taylor shook her head and poured herself a glass. " She's not staying here. No live-ins, remember?"

" She isn't a love interest; she's just a friend who needs to get back on her feet."

" Let her do it somewhere else." Taylor gulped down half of the glass.

" You're jealous." Matt laughed.

" Don't flatter yourself."

" No, not me, Joe. This is about him."

" Damn straight it is! She threw herself at him, I've severely maimed for less."

" She's had a rough day."

" GAP go out of business?" Taylor curled her lip up in disgust.

" Doubtful. I don't know what's upsetting her so badly, but she's staying here for at least a few days until she gets on her feet." 

**4 days later:**

" She's hasn't moved, but to go to the bathroom and _eat my ice cream_." Taylor growled.

" It was just ice cream." Matt stated confused by Taylor's fit.

" A woman's ice cream is sacred therapy."

" Whatever. Why am I leaving this early?" Matt questioned as he stood at the door, getting ready to leave.

" Because I'm going to help her." Taylor smiled. " I sympathize that after dating her, her live-in went gay, but I can only take so much of this pathetic-poor- me crap."

" Don't hit her she'll press charges." Matt warned.

" I won't, don't worry." She pushed Matt out the door.

Matt listened to the scuffle through the closed door.

" Let me go!" Came Mimi's shrill voice.

" You smell like rotten milk, you are taking a shower. One way or the other!" Taylor shouted back.

" You couldn't make me!"

Matt shook his head. " Bad word choice Mims."

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Put me down you bitch! I'll kill you! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! THAT'S COLD!!!!!!"

The door opened and Taylor was standing on the other side grinning although she was wet.

" She see things your way?" Matt questioned.

" Of course. I'm very persuasive."


	2. The princess and the streetfighter

**Part 2**

" No way!"

" Taylor, calm down." Matt tried to reason with her.

" Calm down! I don't want her anywhere near me. I'd rather live with my mother than that stuck up princess."

" Ouch. That's pretty harsh, Tay. Give her a chance." Jay responded from the safety of the next room.

" Come on we're moving next week. Do you really want her to move in with us?"

" I wouldn't mind." Luke laughed.

" Me neither. I mean it's one more person to split the rent with it." Kevin grabbed a soda and carefully avoided looking at Taylor.

" Look at me Kevin."

" No way. You're giving the death glare and if I don't look I won't fall prey."

" AAAAHHHHHH!" Taylor threw her arms. " I know how nice she is to look at boys, but can you imagine that attitude."

" I can live with it."

" I wouldn't mind."

" No problems on this end."

Taylor turned her attention to Matt, " I know you want her around. Fine she stays, but only for a while."  Taylor walked out of the kitchen. 

" Don't go away mad, Taylor." Jay called out. " It isn't good for your health."

" Being stupid isn't good for yours, but you haven't died yet…. Besides I'm going to work." Taylor slammed the door on the way out. 

***

Taylor slammed the last ingredient into the pot and banged the lid down. She jumped as a pair of arms slipped around her waist but relaxed, when she realized who it was.

" Hey there handsome. Come to help me with dinner?"

Joe kissed the top of Taylor's head. " As long as I get to eat."

" I don't care. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Taylor stirred the soup in the pot.

" Just have a test to study for. You're awfully tense, what's bothering you?"

Taylor sighed and leaned back against Joe, " I don't want to talk about it. It'll only get me riled again.  This has to simmer for twenty minuets, let's go crash on the couch."

" I'll fall asleep." Joe complained.

" I'll keep ya awake." Taylor tugged on his hand.

The couple sat down on the couch and leaned against each other. " Taylor, what's bothering you?"

" She's driving me batty and I'm about to perform an Ozzy Osborne impression."

" You are not going to bite off Mimi's head."

" I'm impressed you've learned a lot from me."

" Don't distract me. Now why do you want to inflict bodily harm on poor Mimi?"

" I was born to distract you." Taylor flipped herself over and pinned Joe against the couch. " Now then this is much better."

" I'm home!" Mimi's voice rang out.

Taylor flopped against Joe, " I hate her." She complained softly, before standing up and checking dinner.

" Hi Joe!" Mimi started an animated conversation with Joe as Taylor finished dinner.

" Stupid little pop culture…." Taylor poured two bowls of stew and took them into the living room.  " Here's dinner."

" Thanks sweetie." Joe took the bowl gratefully.

Mimi looked at the stew and handed it back to Taylor, " Thanks, but I'm on a diet I can't believe how much weight I've gained in the week. I think I'll run to town and get one of those great little salads." Mimi spun on her heal to leave, but the boys returned.

" Welcome home guys, dinner's ready! Who wants some?" Mimi led them into the kitchen, while Joe pulled Taylor down to the couch.

" It's not worth it." He informed her. " Besides she'll only trying to help."

" That's a matter of opinion."

***

Mimi yawned sleepily as she walked into the hallway.

" Careful we don't have collision insurance." Matt teased as he stopped her from running into him.

" Sorry. I noticed the light was on, I thought I'd turn it off." Mimi explained.

Matt chuckled, " I think Joe and Taylor would be a bit offended."

" Why are they both up?"

" Joe has an early class on Tuesdays, so he crashes here on Monday nights. Besides, it's good for him and Taylor to get to spend some time together without people watching." Matt explained.

Mimi glanced down the hallway into the living room and saw Joe and Taylor dancing.  Her expression was pained, before she forced a smile. " I didn't realize they were close.  Isn't he a rather calm choice for her?"

" Mimi, that's not very nice. She really loves him and its mutual. So let them be." Matt turned and walked into his own bedroom.

Mimi let a tear slide down her cheek. " I guess I should of come home sooner. But than again I'm home now." She smiled evilly before going to bed.

***

Taylor yawned as she loaded another box full of her stuff.

" Wow, looks like your packing is going great." Mimi grinned as she came in and sat down on Taylor's bed.

" Why don't you come in?" Taylor muttered under her breath. " Well I don't own that much so it's not hard to pack."

Mimi laughed, " I have so much stuff I almost have to hire someone to pack me for a trip."

Taylor chuckled half-heartedly. " It takes all kinds in this world."

Mimi lifted a framed picture from the nightstand. " This is an adorable picture. Who took it?"

Taylor glanced up from her box, " Oh, Yolei took that when me, her, Joe and Ken went to Tokyo to see the Cherry Blossoms."

" She did a wonderful job. You both look so happy." Mimi set the frame down and stood up. " It's kinda funny, until last night I didn't even realize you and Joe were dating."

" You haven't been here that much."

" Touché, but remember this I'm the one who really belongs here."

" Princess, get over yourself. I'm the one he picked." Taylor slammed the box lid closed.

Mimi stood in the doorframe and looked skeptically at Taylor. " But I was his first love and do you really think you're what his parent's are expecting.  I'm what they want to see: a refined lady suitable for a doctor's wife, not some black street fighter. You have met his parents haven't you?"

Taylor didn't answer.

" That's what I thought. Well I guess you are good learning material, not much of a reputation to ruin." Mimi smirked. " Oh, but where are my manners?  I should leave you alone to pack."

Taylor took a deep breath then punched a hole in the wall. " Oh shit! That's one more to patch."

***

" Hello? Is anyone home?" Yolei called out into the apartment.

" I'm in my room, Lees!" Taylor answered.

Yolei walked in and arched her eyebrow at the mess. " Having trouble packing?"

" Something like that.  Now what can I do for ya?"

" I need to talk to someone or I'm going to go insane."

Taylor came out of her closet and pointed to her bed. " Sit. Explain."

Yolei sat down and looked at her hands, " I hate him."

" Ah!" Taylor plopped down on the floor near Yolei's feet. " Please tell me you're not talking about Ken."

" Oh no! Not Ken of course not.  It's my brother, he's been bad mouthing Ken and I can't stand it."

" Have you told him that you don't like it?"

" I try, but he always treats it like a joke."

" So make him take it seriously."

" And how should I do that?"

" You think I would know?" Taylor questioned.

" Exactly what I was going to say." Mimi walked in and ignored Taylor's glare. "Yolei you should have told me you were having troubles I would have called you."

" I wrote it up in my e-mails."

" Oh sweetie, I've been having so much trouble with that lately. Now why don't we go get some ice cream and catch up?" Mimi held her hand out to Yolei.

" I guess. Taylor do you want to come?" Yolei offered.

Taylor looked at Mimi and shook her head, " No way. You sincerity sisters go catch up and I'll finish packing. Besides Yolei, Mimi should be able to give you tons of advice she really understands belittlement."

" Okay we'll see you later." Yolei waved, but looked at Taylor uncertainly.

" C-ya!" Mimi squealed.

Taylor re-punched the whole in the wall. " Damn it!" The only half-dried plaster made a slopping sound and when Taylor pulled out her arm it was covered in wet plaster. " Think before you punch, Taylor." She tapped her forehead and realized that she had covered her face with plaster. " And think before you touch your face." 

***

Matt trudged in the apartment exhausted from a day of work and furious that Taylor wasn't at the practice the band has scheduled.  " Taylor!" He thought he heard a mutter, but it didn't sound coherent.   He looked into Taylor's room and found her sitting in pile of empty liquor bottles and half a carton of ice cream.  " Taylor? Can you hear me?"

Taylor made an angry sound and reached for another whisky bottle.

" You said you weren't gonna do this anymore." Matt started to take the bottle away from her. " Didn't you promise Joe?"

Tears filled Taylor's eyes and she jerked the bottle back and chocked down a gulp before throwing it up on herself and Matt.

" Good one girl; I appreciate the present.  Come on let's put you to bed." Matt picked Taylor up, laid her on her bed and took off his own shirt.  After retrieving a trashcan he helped Taylor change her shirt. " What happened?" He pulled her hair away from her face.

" I don't want to talk about it. Go away." She ground her teeth together as more tears coursed down her face.

" Okay, but when Joe gets here I'm sending him in." Matt stood up and left Taylor alone.

***

" What do you mean drunk?" Joe asked as he hung up his coat.

" She blasted out of her brain." Jay cracked his knuckles. " Missed practice, threw up on Matt when he tried to help her, and is in a very bad mood."

" I'm really worried about her." Mimi frowned. " She might have some sort of substance abuse problems."

Matt arched his eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Joe shook his head. " She only does this when something really upsets her." He walked down the hallway and slowly opened Taylor's door. " How are you?" He sat down on her bed and wiped a washcloth over her forehead.

" Drunk." She growled.

" That's what I love about you. You're a master of the obvious." Joe kissed her forehead. " So what happened?"

Taylor sniffled. " I don't want to talk about it." She opened her bloodshot eyes and whimpered. " I know how disgusting I am right now, but could you hold me for a while?"

" Taylor, I love you, in any state." Joe climbed into her bed behind her and settled her against him.

" Thank you." Taylor started crying softly and clung to her boyfriend.

***

The light from the sun and a faint rustling woke Taylor from her drugged sleep. She half-opened one eye before groaning in misery and clamping her eyes closed. She felt a hand on her forehead.

" Ouch." She complained in a strained whisper.

" Coffee and brandy?" Joe asked.

" Yes, please." She eased herself to the sitting position without opening her eyes and reached out her hands.

" Sip it..."

" Slowly I know. Hangovers I can handle." She sipped the drink and made a face. " It's cold."

" You'll get it down faster."

Taylor opened one bloodshot eye. " Why aren't you in class?"

" I'm skipping today." Joe brushed her braids away from her face and kissed her forehead gently.

" You shouldn't do that."

" It's my choice, besides someone has to get you packed."

" You're packing my stuff up?"

" There's that echo." Joe kissed her cheek. " Go soak in the tub for a while it'll help your head and your muscles."

" But..."

" Pre-doctors orders. Now don't make me throw you in."

Taylor grimaced. " I don't even want to think about that much motion."

***

" If you keep kissing my face."  Taylor sang softly as she finished packing the last kitchen utensil. " That's it, I'm done in here!" She called out to her cohort

" Me too. Now as soon as the others get here, we can get you guys moved." Joe wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. " But in meantime, since we are alone. Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you?"

" No." Taylor pulled away from the embrace. "This is something I just have to handle. It isn't just going to go away on its own." She sighed as the phone rang. " Digital Image, Taylor speaking. Hey, Juana what's up? No, don't worry about it; we'll have enough hands without ya. You too sweets...buh-bye."  

" Lost a mover I take it?"

" Just Juana. I'm kinda disappointed I wanted her to meet Davis."

" Playing matchmaker again?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, " Everyone needs a hobby."

" Isn't that street fighting? Your hobby I mean." Mimi questioned as she entered the apartment.

" No that's just something I'm really good at. I'll give you a demonstration if you want." Taylor smirked before frowning, " Wait did you ever finish packing?"

" Of course. I had someone come over two days ago and pack everything up for me, not that I had too much to pack, but I'm having some things shipped over from New York." Mimi laughed and pulled out a water bottle. " When is everyone getting here?"

" After they get out of work, some of us do that you know." Taylor took a pop out of the cooler they'd been using for the last two days. " Do you want something to drink, Hun?" 

" Whatever you grab first I'm exhausted from doing this all day."

" You and me both." Taylor sighed and handed Joe a drink. " Oh yeah everyone should be here in an hour or so."

" We're here." Tai walked in the door with Kari, and Sora behind him.

" Everything packed up?" Sora questioned before seeing Mimi. " Mimi, how long have you been back in Japan?"

" Not nearly long enough. I've missed everyone so much, but it's been so hard to catch you guys." Mimi hugged Sora tightly. " I really have missed you. And you, gods Kari you look all grown up." Mimi hugged Kari as well.

" She does not." Tai grunted. 

" Still the overprotective one." Mimi teased and let Tai pick her up in a hug.

" I've missed you Mims."

" Oh, you know I hate that name." Mimi pouted before smiling.

" They let you in?" Matt punched Tai in shoulder.

" They have good taste." Tai smiled.

" Obviously not we let Matt live here." Kevin grinned.

Matt flashed a wicked smile, " I volunteer to move all Kevin's stuff."

" Um...No." Kevin shook his head. " My stuff ain't all plastic."

" Who else is coming over to help?" Kari asked.

" Well, eventually everybody. Except Yolei and Ken there going to meet us at the new place after Yolei gets out of work." Taylor scratched her head. " We're waiting on Jay and TK they went to get the U-haul thing."

" You let my brother go with _Jay to go get the truck?"_

" I don't think Jay would let TK drive." Mimi offered.

" It isn't TK's driving that worries me, it's Jay's." Matt ran his hand through his hair.

Izzy came in and held the door open for a red-haired girl.

" Hey Lexi-girl!" Taylor called out. " Hi Smarty!"

" Do you ever bore of those nick-names?" Izzy questioned.

" If I ever do I'll quit using them." She winked, than looked at Lexi. " What are you glaring at?"

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest. " I thought I just saw a flash of pink."

" You did." Taylor arched her eyebrow in confusion. " Mimi went that way." Taylor motioned towards the hallway.

" She's here!?!" Lexi half-screeched and stalked off towards the hallway.

" Hi Lexi." Came Mimi's quiet voice.

" Don't 'hi Lexi' me! Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

" I had a bad day!"

" A bad day!?! You don't know what that is _yet_. Mimi, do have any idea the mess you left in New York?!? I had one of my fourteen-year-old models high on crack that she got from your party!"

" That wasn't my party, it was Eric's."

" Fine. I don't care. It cost me money and reputation. The money won't be a problem to get back, now my reputation is another story. So until further notice you're on suspension and you're going to help me on a little pet-project of mine."

Mimi opened her mouth in protest.

" Don't, because if I hear one peep about unfair and you can pay Asia's court and medical bills, yourself."

" Fine, it's not like I can argue." Mimi folded her arms over her chest.

Lexi sighed and looked at Mimi. " For what's its worth I am sorry about Eric."

" You warned me right?"

" No, I'm really sorry about what happened. I wish I could fix it, but I can't."

" You ladies ready to carry boxes?" Tai called out to them.

" Me carry boxes?" Lexi feigned a broken arm. " I just came so I could buy pizza for everyone."

Davis picked up Lexi, " She doesn't lift a finger!" He announced.

" Put me down." She shrieked and laughed as Izzy started tickling her. "You creeps, knock it off!"

***

" I hope everything went okay." Yolei knocked on the new apartment door.

Ken adjusted his hold on the bags full of pop. " I'm sure they did fine. I can music, that's probably a good sign."

Yolei banged on the door a second time, " Hey, it got quiet."

Taylor opened the apartment door. " Come on in guys." She hugged Yolei and kissed her cheek. " How was work?"

" Long." Yolei huffed and walked into the apartment.

Taylor arched her eyebrow, " I take it she's still having troubles at home."

" I suppose, not that she'll tell me about it." Ken sighed.

" It's a girl thing, Angel. Don't worry." Taylor kissed his cheek and closed the door behind him.

Ken couldn't help but smile as he entered the room. All the destined were in the apartment laughing, telling stories, and eating pizza, which had probably been provided by Lexi. Lexi was Izzy's famous girlfriend, but Ken had already met her, before Izzy had introduced them. They had both been at several benefit functions.  In fact, Lexi and his brother had seemed to be good friends and it was even predicted that they would marry. That certainly hadn't happened.

" Come on, Angel, you're making that awful face again." Taylor nudged him forward.

Taylor was another person Ken truly enjoyed being around. At first he hadn't been sure about the noisy, flamboyant musician, especially since she started dating Joe, whom Ken thought of as a brother.  But since Yolei liked her so much at first he tolerated her presence, but now he liked her company as much as anyone else.  He smirked as Taylor sat on Joe's lap, and rubbed her nose against his. She certainly wasn't one to mind public displays of affection.

" You gonna stand there all night man?" Davis questioned.

" No, sorry I was…"

" Just thinking." Yolei finished with a giggle and wink.

The group began swapping stories once again and they settled back into the relaxed pace of the Friday evening. Kari stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention.

" Okay guys I have big announcement to make. My parents have finally made their decision and I'm going on the photo-shoot tour."

Yolei shrieked in delight and ran up to hug her friend. Davis and Ken both rubbed the ear that had been nearest to Yolei.

" Photo-shoot tour?" Mimi wondered aloud.

" She'll be studying photography." Lexi explained. " Trent Marks is going to study the digi-destined and make a documentary on them. I figured since Kari is so interested in photography and since she's a destined, she makes the perfect apprentice. It's a nine month tour though, I'm surprised her parents agreed."

" No kidding." Mimi sat back in her chair a little disturbed that she was so far behind with her friend's lives.

" Nine months without you, Kari.  It's gonna be tough." Sora lamented.

" Yeah, poor Tai is gonna be lonely. You girls will have to volunteer as his younger sister while Kari's away." Matt snickered before ducking the paper that came flying at him.

Taylor's eyes flicked to two of the boys. TK looked shocked and sad, Davis looked near tears.

" When do you leave?" Davis asked quietly.

" Less than a month. I've got so much to do. I honestly don't know how I'm going to get my passport." Kari bit her lip.

" Don't worry, sweetie. I'll sign you up with my company that'll put your passport request through in a week." Lexi smiled.

" Thanks."

" No problem. I mean what's the point of having friends in high places if you don't make use of them." Lexi laughed.

***

" Mimi, what I can't understand is why on earth would Asia go to that party if she knew you weren't going to be there." Lexi reclined in her office chair.

Mimi looked around the elaborate office. Alexis Wheaton had done well for herself at only twenty years old she was already a millionaire many times over. From what Mimi understood Lexi's mother had owned the modeling company, but Madelyn had gotten into a messy divorce with Lexi's stepfather and she transferred the company into Lexi's name.  At twelve years old, Lexi had made up her mind that she was through with both of her parents and actually took control of the company's assets and divorced herself from her parents.  This was the second main office of company; the original was in New York.

" Mimi, am I talking to myself here?" Lexi laughed.

" Sorry I was looking at the office. It's really nice, it looks a lot better than last time I was here."

" I would hope so since it was still under construction. Now did you hear my original question?"

" No sorry."

" I was asking about Asia, your surrogate little sister."

" I know who Asia is. How is she?" Mimi felt her heart clench as she thought about the sweet girl drugged up and in New York.

" She's okay. She has to see a counselor and rehab wasn't fun, but she wasn't hurt thank God." Lexi looked over the file in front of her. " Why would she go to the party if you weren't there?"

" She thought I was going to be." Mimi felt tears gather in her eyes. " I promised her that I would show up and I didn't. I'm sorry, Lexi."

 " I'm not the one you need to apologize to." The inter-com beeped on Lexi's desk. " Excuse me. Yes Bridget?"

" Miss Wheaton, Asia Dolton's parents are on line six."

" Angry or in Tears?"

" Angry."

" I have to take this call, Mimi. Go get lunch or something, okay."

Mimi nodded and stood up and walked out of the office.

***

" What do you mean failed?" Taylor gasped.

Joe covered the top of his head with his hands and sank deeper into the couch. "He gave a test on Friday."

" Was it on the syllabus?" She sat down next to him.

" No, but he told us at the beginning of the year that he always had one surprise test and it was Friday." He moaned and dropped his head into his lap.

" Can't you make it up or something?" She questioned.

Joe looked up at her, " Don't you think I've thought of that? He doesn't allow for make-ups and the test counts too much to recover my grade. There's nothing I can do."

" What about taking an incomplete?"

" My parents would have my head!"

" So you haven't told them yet."

" Taylor," Joe jumped up and started pacing, " you don't now my parents."

" No, I don't, but I don't think they'll hold one class against you, when you've been doing so well this year."

" Not well enough for them. They're perfectionists."

" I couldn't tell." Taylor muttered under her breath.

" Huh?"

" Nothing, don't worry about it, I was just shooting off my mouth." Taylor stood up and wrapped her arms around Joe as she leaned against his chest. " I love you Hun. Nobody's perfect, so don't worry."

Joe kissed the top of her head. " I always worry. Could you do something for me?"

" Babe, I'd walk through Hell barefoot for ya." She smirked.

" Nothing that drastic. I just need to you get a hold of Mimi for me."

Taylor's eyebrow arched. " Why?"

" Because she knows my parents and they like her. I want her to come with me, when I talk to them about my class."

" Oh, I see." Taylor bit her lip and pulled away. " No problem, you go to your next class and I'll get a hold of the princess."

" Thanks Taylor, I love you."

" Love you too." Taylor kissed him softly and squeezed his hand.

" What was that for?"

" Extra confidence, since I won't be with you when you talk to your folks."

" You'll be with me in spirit, besides I just don't want my parents to get the wrong impression of you. I'll talk to you tonight."

" Yup. Bye." Taylor smiled as he kissed her forehead, before dashing out the door.

" And what impression would that be?" She asked the empty room. She grabbed the phone and address book and called Mimi.

" Hello, this is Mimi."

" Hi, this is…"

" Taylor, you have a very distinct voice. What can I help you with?"

" Joe needs your help with something. His class lets out in two hours, do you know where the school is?"

" Of course I had lunch with him last week. Do you know what he needs?"

" He thinks he's gonna fail one of his classes and he wants you to be there when he talks to his parents."

" Oh, I see. That won't be a problem. I'm always happy to help my friends."

" I'm sure you are."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Guess princess, you claim to be a smart girl."

" You know I'm surprised that Joe doesn't want you there."

" He doesn't want his parents getting the wrong impression of me."

" Is there any other possible? Oops! Here's my cab.  I have to go. You have a wonderful day."

Taylor looked at the phone in her hand and threw it against the couch before grabbing her gym bag.

***

" Taylor, I am not the person that pissed you off! Please, do not kill me." Evan caught her last right hook but her left fist caught him in the stomach. " Ouch." He grunted moving away from her.

" Taylor, no killing allowed." Specks hollered at her. " Go attack the punching bag. Evan, that was a piss-poor excuse for a spar, go practice with Biggs."

Taylor stepped out of the boxing ring and started hitting the punching bag with all her might.

" I know you aren't being stupid and wasting all your energy in a few lousy punches." Specks stood next Taylor evaluating her style. " How bad?"

Taylor kicked the bag and knocked it off the chains. " Bad." 

Specks looked at the bag than at Taylor. " Go jump rope, twenty minuets. Then I may let you spar with someone else."

Taylor nodded and grabbed a jump rope.  She had been coming to Specks' Hole in Wall Gym since she was a little kid, but hadn't really started fighting until she was fifteen.  It hadn't taken many hits from her first boyfriend for her to decide that the advice: "fight back," would be taken literally.  She never fought professionally; it would do too much damage to her hands. She started jumping rope and let her mind wander. _'Why didn't he want her around his parents? God, were they really from different worlds? Was she destined to lose the only man she'd ever really loved?_ _Stupid female brain!'_ She cursed her own insecurities.

" Taylor, come on your fifteen minutes is up. Topaz just showed up and he wants a rematch with ya."

" Excellent." Taylor grinned.

***

" What did you do to yourself?" Matt looked at Taylor's bloody hands.

" I was down at the gym and I sparred with Topaz."

" Six foot-four Topaz?"

" Yeah, that would be one."

" Did you forget that were playing at Sheri's club on Friday."

" Well I wasn't thinking about it at the time, but it's only Monday. I'll be able to play."

Matt picked up her left hand, " One of these days you're going to do real damage to yourself."

" Did Joe call while I was out?" Taylor pulled her hand away.

" No."

" Oh." Taylor walked into the kitchen and bopped Jay on the head as she passed him.

" Hey. I demand to know why I'm everyone's target." He complained.

Taylor bit into an apple and looked at him critically. She placed her finger on his forehead and traced a line across, " Easy Target." She smirked.

" At least you're in a better mood."

" I got to knock the shit out of someone." She grinned.

" That explains it." Kevin looked up from his keyboard. " But you know violence isn't the answer. What would your father say?"

" Can they press charges?" Taylor laughed as Kevin shook his head. "Where's Luke?"

" Fell into a black hole." Jay cackled like a mad scientist.

" Again?" Taylor mocked Jay's voice.

" Actually he got held at work for another shift." Matt corrected.

" Bummer." Taylor finished her apple and threw the core away.

" Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

" To treat my hands, than I'm going to relax in the living room." 

" And wait pitifully by the phone." Jay laughed before Taylor threw pen at him. "Hey these are sharp, you could have poked out my eye."

" The cap was on, stupid." Taylor hollered from down the hall.

***

Luke turned his key in the lock and quietly crept in the apartment. He felt like his body was going to fall apart, but he'd gotten tomorrow off out of the deal. He glanced at the clock it was 3:00am. He walked through the living room and noticed Taylor was sleep by the phone. " Hey chica." He nudged her.

Taylor looked up sleepily, " Huh?"

" Come on girl, you've got a nice bed down the hall." Luke helped her stand.

" He never called." Taylor whispered.

Luke encouraged, " I'm sure he didn't have a choice in the matter."

" I guess." Taylor started walking down the hallway, when the front door creaked again.

Luke and Taylor both looked at Mimi, who smiled at Taylor. " My, my it's awfully late to be up isn't?"

" Or out." Taylor growled.

" Not when you're out with a friend. Goodnight."

*** 

" A charity concert? Why would you need my help?" Mimi questioned Lexi as the two were eating lunch.

" Ken and I have been talking about this for a couple of years.  We both go to these stuffy charity events and we end up spending as much to go as we actually donate.  The point is that if everyone could give $20 a year to a charity, we'd be in better shape than we are with the donations of the rich."

" So you want a contemporary concert."

" Exactly. I'm thinking mostly local or non-professional talent, but…" Lexi took a sip of her coffee.

" You want a headliner." Mimi snapped her fingers. " Who are you thinking?"

" Well since it's going to be local I was thinking Digital Image."

" Matt will be thrilled." Mimi smiled gently.

" I'm also going to need a professional back-up band, a sign-up policy, and a way to pick who goes on stage." Lexi bit into her sandwich. " So are you up to it?"

" What? You're putting me in charge? I thought I was on suspension."

" You are, from modeling, but I want to see if you can actually make a comeback and this is a great opportunity for you."

" Not to mention an opportunity for Individual One to get some of its reputation back. What did Asia's parents have to say?"

" A lot at first, but I got them calmer and we discussed the situation and we're going to settle out of court."

" They sued the company?!?"

" They were going to bring a civil suit against us, but I talked them out of it.  For the most part they were easy to convince."

" How's Asia."

" Better this morning. She called me and was asking about you. Apparently MTV ran a story about your public break-up, even showed a tape of it."

Mimi sighed into her hands, " It'll be airing here by the end of the week."

" You know you couldn't hide from this. What I would like to know is how you got here from New York?"

" I hopped a plane, cried myself to sleep, woke up, drank until properly drunk and ran amok around my old neighborhood."

" Fair enough. It's a hard thing to handle."

" A break-up?"

" No the press, when they think they've got a good story on you." Lexi motioned for the check. " So are you willing to head this up with me?"

" Yeah, I think it would be good for me."

" So do I that's why I suggested it." Lexi left a fifty-dollar bill on the table and stood up and motioned for Mimi to follow. " Come on you've got a lot of work to do; including coming up with a theme."

" And maybe a date?"

" I was thinking right after the local schools ended for the summer break."

Mimi pursed her lips together, " That would be an easy theme too. Something about School being out."

" Don't forget it's a charity concert. You may want…"

" Who's running this?" Mimi smiled triumphantly.

" You, but I get to approve everything, it's my name on the line."

" Trust me."

Lexi rolled her eyes and prepared to get into the limo, " Mimi, can I ask you a question."

" Of course."

" Is Taylor doing alright?"

Mimi looked puzzled, " As far as I know. Why are you so concerned about her?"

" No reason. I just had an odd feeling that I should ask about it. Anyways, start brainstorming. You're going to be at the club Friday, right?"

Mimi nodded.

" Okay I'll see you then. Bye."

" Bye." Mimi and Lexi kissed each other's cheek and Lexi left in the limo.

***

" She was amazing."

" Uh-huh."

" I mean I couldn't believe it she actually made them listen to me."

" Uh-huh"

" I got my point across and they respected me for the decision."

" Uh-huh."

" I just can't get over the fact that they listened."

" Uh-huh."

" Unlike my girlfriend."

Taylor looked up from her coffee. " Sorry I'm really tired. I waited up for a phone call that never came."

Joe looked puzzled for a moment, " Oh Taylor, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. It's just that after I talked to my parents my brother, his girlfriend and Mimi and I all went out to celebrate."

" You could've called me. I would have met you."

Joe rubbed her shoulder, " Yes and you would have taken your bike and I don't like you riding by yourself."

Taylor pulled away, " I can take care of myself."

Joe looked a little hurt. " I know you can, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

" Trust me after yesterday, I'm all practiced up in self-defense."

" What did you do hit a truck." Joe inspected her hands. " You did a number on this hand. Can you even play?"

" Not for another day yet." Taylor pulled her hand away. " It isn't so bad anyway. Looks worse than it is."

Joe wrapped his arms around her, " Will you please tell me why you're upset?"

Taylor relaxed against, " I'm just being paranoid, so don't worry about it."

" Guess what?"

" Purple, green jelly beans, Germany, um…Am I getting close?"

" Goofy." Joe kissed her forehead. " Mimi made a great suggestion to me."

Taylor clenched her teeth, " What?"

" I want you to meet my parents on Saturday.  We're meeting John and his wife at a restaurant downtown.  It be the perfect opportunity for you to meet them, you just have to find something nice to wear. Maybe Mimi could help you."

Taylor started shacking.

" Taylor, are you alright?"

She pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes. " If you want me to be her why you just say so!" 

" Taylor, what are you talking about?" Joe looked completely perplexed. " I only suggested you let Mimi help because it's a nicer restaurant…"

" And you're assuming that I wouldn't know how to dress."

" Don't put words in my mouth. I'm only trying to help you make a good impression."

" Good impression? Ha!" Taylor put her hand on her hips. " Do you really think that I'm what your parent's are expecting?"

" What is that supposed to mean?" Joe ground his teeth.

" Joe, they want to see a damn white princess, not a black bitch."

" How dare you make assumptions about my family!"

" Oh please, you think I can't take a hint! You want Mimi to help you talk to them, and now you want her to help me get dressed! If you want a princess, go ask her out! I won't change for anyone! Not even you."

" I'm not asking you to change. I just want you to meet my family. I thought you'd be happy."

" Happy that you want to parade a fake me to your parents because they wouldn't like the real me!?! Or happy that I'll get to see what a _real family_ looks like instead of where I came from?!?"

" What has gotten into you?"

" I'm waking up! You want a fucking princess: go find one!" Taylor folded her arms over her chest.

" Fine." Joe stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Tears coursed down Taylor's face and she fell to her knees sobbing. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her; she looked up and saw Mimi. " What do you want?" She growled wiping the tears away from her face.

" I heard shouting. Is everything okay?" Mimi asked with real concern.

" It's perfect for you princess, everything has fallen right into place for you." Taylor started to walk away.

" Taylor, wait." Mimi grabbed Taylor's arm to stop her from leaving.

Taylor pinned Mimi against the wall and leaned her arm against Mimi's throat. "Listen very closely, I don't like these games.  You fucked with my head and cost me something precious. I'm leaving now and if you touch me again before I give you permission I will break that dainty nose of yours." After a quick shove Taylor let Mimi fall to the floor and she stalked out the backdoor.

Mimi sank down to the floor breathing in and out quickly and holding her hand against her throat.

Joe came back in the front door, " Don't worry I only came back for…Mimi? Are you alright?" Joe knelt down next to her.

Mimi nodded slowly.

" What happened? Did Taylor do this to you?  Mimi, I'm so sorry." Joe sputtered.

" Joe, I deserved this." Mimi whispered.

" What are you talking about?"

Mimi started crying. " I was so upset about everything.  I got back here and found out that you were dating Taylor and I couldn't stand it. The day Taylor got drunk, I know why she did it."

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?  I've been trying to figure out what's been bothering her."

" It's me." Mimi sobbed. " I told her that your parents would hate her because I'm the type of person they wanted to see you dating."

" Mimi, why would you do that?"

" I don't know. I was angry and....and.... I'm so sorry."

Joe took a breath, " It's okay this isn't your fault, entirely. Taylor and I need to talk, you wouldn't happen to know where she went would you?"

Mimi shook her head.

" Okay, are you going to be alright?"

She nodded, " I'll be fine. Just go find her." Joe was almost out the door when she added, " Joe, I really am sorry."

Joe nodded and left.

Mimi leaned against the wall and let the tears run down her face, she was surprised when she felt a tissue brush against her face. She opened her eyes and looked into Matt's blue ones. " What have I done?"

" Been a vicious bitch."

" She didn't deserve this, but I didn't either."

" I know." Matt wiped a tear away from her face.

" He slept with another man in our bed." Mimi chocked and started bawling.  Matt wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. " He said that he could never go near another girl after me. Said I was that bad and now I've proved it.  I tried to destroy Joe's relationship and I think I may have done it. I'm terrible."

" Mimi, look at me." Matt forced her face up. " You are not terrible, what you did is, but you not.  Eric was not your fault. You didn't do anything to make him gay that was his choice."

" But, why?"

" There isn't an answer for that." Matt hugged her and let her cry.

***

" Oh, Serene, I really screwed up this time." Taylor laid on her back on a cemetery plot.  She closed her eyes as the wind picked up for a moment, and chocked down her tears. It was almost as if she was being watched. " Serene, I know your looking at me shacking your head wondering why I did what I did and to tell you the truth I'm wondering the same thing.  Damn-it why I did I say that shit." Taylor sat up and blew her nose.

" Taylor?" A soft male voice questioned.

" Oh, hi Angel. What are you doing here?" Taylor motioned for Ken to sit near her.

" You do realize you're sitting on someone."

Taylor looked down at the ground. " Its just Serene. I used to sit on her all the time before. Your brother's here isn't he?"

Ken nodded.

" Come on sit down, Angel. You look worn out. I promise Serene won't mind, she loved everyone."

" I came here to think." Ken sat down slowly and glanced at the headstone. "That symbol, I've seen it before."

" You mean the dolphin? Of course you've seen it before." Taylor pulled up her shirt a little to show him the tattoo around her navel. " Serene loved dolphins. She had statues, posters, books, and shirts with dolphins. Her favorite shirt had this mark on it."

" How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

" She was murdered, by her boyfriend.  Serene lived up to her name. She was so sweet; never hurt a flea.  Daemon, her boyfriend, would hit her when he got mad. She would leave then go back.  Anyways, she found out that she was pregnant and Daemon objected." Taylor's eyes misted over as she continued. " I was sixteen and she was fourteen. I remember laying down next to her in the hospital and singing her to sleep."

" I'm sorry.  What happened to Daemon?"

" He vanished, end of story." Taylor reclined onto her back of her back. " Ken, I did something very stupid."

" I'm sure it's not that bad."

" No, it's really bad. I had a fight with Joe."

Ken arched his eyebrow, " Weren't we having this conversation in reverse roles about two months ago?"

" You dating Joe two months ago? He never told me!" Taylor chocked out a tiny laugh. 

Ken snickered, " You know what I meant."

" Yeah, but I said some things to him that I can never take back."

" We can't take anything back. What happened? Was is Mimi?"

" How'd you know?"

" I'm observant." Ken paused, " and Yolei said something about you two giving each other death looks."

" I love that girlfriend of yours."

" So do I. Now don't avoid the subject."

" Can you say that?" Taylor rolled over on her side.

" We're dealing with you at the moment.  We'll pick my brain later." Ken smiled. "So what happened?"

" I accused Joe of wanting me to be like Mimi. All because of this stupid comment Mimi made about me not being the right type for him."

" How would she know?"

" Huh?" Taylor sat up with a stunned look on her face.

" I said..."

" No, I heard what you said. What did you mean by it."

Ken rubbed the back of his head. " Joe's always worried, except when he's with you. Taylor, you give him peace of mind and a safe place to be.  He thinks the world of you."

Taylor felt tears gathering in her eyes again she reached over and hugged Ken. "Thank you Angel."

" You're welcome. I think someone's looking for you." Ken pointed behind Taylor's shoulder towards Joe. " Good luck."


	3. Grace

**Authoress' note: **Chantal Kreviazuk is the singer of the song "Grace" which appears at the end of the fic. So, I don't own that either. Have a wonderful day!       *Smiles* Tashana Ambrosia

Epilogue 

Matt bowed to the crowd as Digital Image finished the last song. " Hey guys I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You've been a great audience and we've got a real treat for you tonight. Our very own Taylor is actually going to sing. So give it up for her."

Taylor took off her base and set it on the stand, she took the microphone in her hands and took a deep breath. " I know I don't usually do this, but I've got someone who's worth it.  So Hun, thank you for being you and I'm so sorry I do the things I do." Taylor took another deep breath. " I needed a little extra help with this song so Mimi Tachikawa is going to be playing piano for me."****

Mimi started playing the cords and Taylor soft alto voice began the song.

"Please don't go.

I cannot breath you in.

Your air is too thick for me

Makes my lungs sting.

Please don't go.

I cannot walk beside

Think I'll stay behind tonight,

'Cause I don't need you cramping my style

How do you still have grace?

And mercy, mercy

To keep on kissing my face

Even though I am wrong

Wrong, wrong

Please don't go

Without you I am weak

Find myself sinking, drinking, seeking

Please don't go

Sometimes I get so cold

But I'd rather grab for blanket

Instead of walking into your comfort zone

How do you have still grace?

And mercy, mercy

To keep on kissing my face

Even though I am wrong, wrong

Ooo...oh..oh

I know wronged you

I know I've hurt so many times

Hope I haven't scarred you

You stood up for me

And you still have this mercy

To keep on kissing my face

Even though I am wrong, wrong, wrong

You still have grace

And mercy, mercy

Keep kissing my face

Even though I am wrong, wrong, wrong

If you keep kissing my face

One day I'll no longer do you wrong"

Taylor smiled nervously and bowed to the crowd, before walking over to Mimi and bowing with her.  They pair walked off the stage and Taylor walked into Joe's arms.

" What'd ya think?"

" My girlfriend is the most amazing person in the world." Joe kissed her on mouth drawing whistles from the crowd.

Mimi leaned against Matt and sighed.

" Feeling any better?" Matt questioned.

" No, but I will. I'm glad we've made peace.  I can't believe she forgave me."

" Taylor's like that, besides you're pretty nice when you're not a bitch." Matt pinched her arm. " Come on Princess let's dance."


	4. Authoress note

**Authoress' note:** I wanted to post this note for two reasons. One: so this would seen again; and Two: so that I could talk about my feelings about writing it. 

            I'm proud of this story for two reasons. One: I got to add a lot of subtle conflict into it and I thought that it sounded great. I also got to add in one of my all time favorite songs! Thanks for reading! Please review!

*Smiles* -Tashana Ambrosia


End file.
